The present invention relates generally to the field of pipe networks and, more particularly, to management of a pipe network.
A pressure pipe network is a network system that consists of a number of interconnected pipes through which fluid flows. Examples of pipe networks include, but not limited to, water distribution networks, oil transportation systems and gas transportation systems. Usually, aside from the pipes, a pressure pipe network also comprises a set of other facilities that control the flow of the fluid, monitor and collect data, and make measurements of specific properties of the network. For example, a water distribution network is composed of a set of interconnected water treatment works, mains, customer connections and hydrants, with flow meters deployed on water mains to measure volumes of water that flows into a main and water usage meters to customer connections to measure water usage for a particular customer account.